


Сборник драбблов

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Ratings: PG, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кучка исполнений с фестов и т.д., которые не имеет смысла выкладывать отдельными работами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кагами Тайга/Куроко Тецуя, обкусанные губы

\- Я ведь говорил, что ты заболеешь? Тебя люди не замечают, а не простуда…  
Кагами ворчит почти на автомате, просто потому, что не умеет по-другому проявлять заботу на людях.  
Команда, решившая навестить больного Куроко, только переглядывается, скрывая улыбки.  
Пугающий своим ростом и выражением лица, громкий и яростный Кагами сейчас напоминает им заботливую няню.  
В комнате Куроко пахнет корицей и бергамотом, никаких валяющихся платков, лекарства стоят на тумбочке как по линейке, постельное белье свежее.  
Куроко уже почти не выглядит больным, хотя неделю назад его тащили домой почти без сознания.  
Рико радуется про себя и отмечает где-то в голове - Кагами видит свою тень.  
Он заботится о Куроко по-настоящему.  
Без урывочного внимания или показной жертвенности.

Команда расходится, в коридоре устраивают шумную толкотню с обувью.  
Кагами ждет.  
Он слышит, как встает Куроко, но не выходит из кухни.  
Жизнь в одиночку имеет свои правила.  
Сначала убери беспорядок, потом занимайся своими делами.  
Кагами слышит воду в ванной комнате, вспоминает есть ли там полотенца.  
Моет чашки, выставляет их сушиться на теплое полотенце и уходит в комнату Куроко.  
Ленивым взглядом скользит по запомнившимся мелочам, не вскидывается на стук закрывшейся двери.  
В комнате появляется новый запах.  
Мятного геля для душа, теплой влажности кожи, медного привкуса крови.  
Кагами в одно движение поворачивается к Куроко и встает, почти нависает над своей тенью.  
Куроко стесняется его, поэтому переодевается в домашнюю одежду еще в душе.  
Волосы и лицо скрывает полотенце, а под ним еле-еле чувствуется запах крови.  
\- Губы потрескались, - совсем шепотом говорит Куроко и поднимает голову.  
Они и правда кажутся припухшими, в уголке рта небольшое скопление крови и Кагами тянется к нему.  
Очень легким движением вылизывает губы, старается сильнее их смочить.  
Сейчас любое давление на тонкую кожу будет означать новую ранку.  
Тайга проводит языком по нижней губе Куроко, чуть втягивает ее в рот и слышит довольный выдох.  
Влажные края полотенца как по волшебству оказываются у него в руках и он тянет Куроко к себе.  
Прижимает почти вплотную и продолжает целовать.  
Легкими, как лепесток сакуры прикосновениями, жаркими и медлительными.  
Куроко не двигается, только дышать начинает быстрее и чуть приоткрывает рот.  
Разрешает.  
Кагами проходится языком по его губам, мягкими и быстрыми мазками.  
Чуть прикусывает нижнюю и тут же выпускает.  
Не хочет причинить даже мимолетную боль.  
Глаза Куроко закрываются, когда он начинает целовать по-настоящему.  
Языки сплетаются, но этого не хватает.  
Хочется нажима, хочется сбитого дыхания и опухших от поцелуя губ.  
Куроко подается вперед, тянется руками к Кагами, забирается ему под футболку и гладит бока.  
Прикусывает язык и улыбается, когда Тайга что-то шипит и отстраняется.  
Под его внимательным взглядом слизывает с лопнувшей от улыбки губы капельку крови и пожимает плечами.  
Кагами пальцами обводит влажный контур рта, свободной рукой достает из кармана крохотную баночку и открывает ее.  
\- Алекс таким пользуется. По идее это не дает губам трескаться и быстрее заживляет ранки, - он пачкает в бальзаме пальцы и с осторожностью размазывает его по губам Куроко, - запах ванили тебе придется потерпеть…


	2. Кагами Тайга/Куроко Тецуя, мокнуть под дождем

В любой стране мира есть сезон дождей.  
Япония могла похвастаться цую - сливовыми дождями с июня по середину июля.  
Кагами прочитал об этом в интернете.  
Так что последние месяцы перед каникулами характеризовались ежедневными ливнями.  
Кагами любил дождь.

В этот раз он даже не взял с собой зонта, не смотрел на спрятавшихся под ними людей.  
Просто гулял под теплым и немного сладковатым сливовым ливнем.  
Ноги сами вывели его к небольшой, закатанной в асфальт баскетбольной площадке.  
Вода глушила почти все звуки, но стук бьющего по бетону мяча Кагами узнал бы из тысячи.  
Дождь скрывал от него очертания человека, стоящего на площадке.

Куроко с мячом в руках все еще не выглядел опасным противником.  
Его меткость, сила бросков и скорость оставляли желать лучшего.  
Он упрямый и поэтому продолжал тренироваться.  
Сам, как умел.  
Куроко до сих пор в школьной форме - промокший и сосредоточенный.  
Голубые волосы потемнели от воды, облепили лицо и шею.  
Кагами сглотнул и подошел почти вплотную.  
Сегодня он - невидимка.  
Куроко даже не вздрогнул, когда тяжелая ладонь опустилась ему на плечо.  
Только запрокинул голову, когда над ним растянулась форменная куртка, и перестал капать дождь.  
Кагами провел свободной рукой от плеча до локтя, сжал в ободряющем жесте и втянул в себя влажный запах Куроко.  
Они не поздоровались, лишь на секунду задержали друг на друге взгляды.  
Куроко крутил в руках мяч, но не бросал.  
Кагами держал над ним свою куртку и вдыхал влажный сливовый запах.  
Куроко чуть откинулся на него, прижался затылком к груди.  
Кагами накрыл его ладонь своими пальцами и повел руку вверх, как перед броском.  
Плечи Куроко напряглись, он задержал дыхание и выпустил мяч.  
Они оба проследили за тем, как он отскочил от щита над корзиной и упал в кольцо.  
Куроко запрокинул голову, почти улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы.  
Кагами почувствовал, как сердце пропустило несколько ударов, как оно сменило свой ритм на поверхностный и немного заполошный.  
Привычный в присутствии Куроко ритм.  
\- Кагами-кун?  
Кагами ответил не сразу, его все еще вело от почти осязаемого запаха сливы и тени.  
\- Кагами-кун, я тоже люблю дождь…  
Куроко не выпустил его пальцы, он лишь шагнул из-под куртки под дождь и потянул Кагами за собой.  
\- Пойдем гулять?


	3. Мидорима Шинтаро/Такао Казунари, первый раз

Когда пальцы скользят по нагретой солнцем, чуть шелушащейся от морской соли коже, остаются только ощущения.  
Гладкая теплота спины, напряженные мышцы, из-за этого в кончиках пальцев покалывает от удовольствия.  
Такао молчит.  
Кажется, что он превратился в одну из каменных статуй какого-то забытого божества.  
Кажется, что он сейчас повернется и схватит за запястье, вывернет из суставов столь оберегаемые пальцы.  
Мидорима выдыхает на кажущуюся идеальность этой спины, прижимается всем телом и молчит.  
На пляже никого не осталось, и даже солнце прячется в море.  
Оставляет за собой красноватые отблески на загорелых плечах Такао, гладит по сосредоточенному лицу.  
Мидорима проводит губами по четкой линии шеи, жмурится от удовольствия и прикусывает солоноватую кожу.  
Такао вздрагивает, чуть отклоняет голову и прикрывает глаза.  
Ему кажется, что все это не по-настоящему.  
Он спит, и снится ему очередной эротический сон с участием Шинтаро.  
Он видит их с первой же тренировки.  
Мидорима продолжает целовать его со спины: шея, плечи, линия позвоночника, лопатки.  
Такао хочется повернуться, прижать к себе и поцеловать, черт возьми, по-настоящему.  
В губы.  
С влажным сплетением языков, с прикушенными губами и осторожными прикосновениями самыми кончиками пальцев.  
Вместо этого он перехватывает руку Шинтаро, оглаживающую его ребра, и подносит ее к лицу.  
Языком проходится по лишенным бинтов пальцам, слышит за спиной удивленный выдох и улыбается про себя.  
Прикусывает мягкую подушечку и втягивает палец в рот.  
Мидорима за его спиной замирает, прижимается лбом к спине и задерживает дыхание.  
Ему это нравится, понимает Такао и посасывает средний палец.  
Как будто это и не палец вовсе…  
Сублимация, Шин-чан.  
Мидорима тянет его за плечо, заставляет развернуться.  
Колени горят от трения песка, но Такао тянется за этой рукой.  
Он не может иначе.  
Заканчивая движение, он вдруг подается вперед, они стукаются лбами, и Шинтаро по инерции отклоняется.  
Такао продолжает тянуться к нему, почти укладывает на теплый песок и нависает сверху.  
Сейчас разница в росте, разница в уровне игры и даже астрологические заморочки кажутся чем-то далеким.  
Ненужным.  
Такао целует в скулу, проводит губами по гладкой коже щеки и останавливается у самого уголка рта.  
Это ожидание.  
Хочешь - поверни голову, не хочешь - отворачивайся.  
Они оба очень боятся, что кто-то их них выберет второй вариант.  
Мидорима чуть поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к приоткрытому рту.  
Такао выдыхает, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу и тут же зализывает ее.  
Неосторожным мазком касается чужого языка и слышит, как у Мидоримы начинает частить сердце.  
Он углубляет поцелуй, дотрагивается до языка и втягивает его в эту влажную и непристойную игру.  
Шинтаро сильнее вжимается в теплый песок, его длинные пальцы скользят по обнаженной коже Такао.  
Оглаживают спину, пересчитывают все позвонки, проходятся по бедрам и останавливаются.  
Такао опирается на одну руку, а второй ведет по груди и плоскому животу.  
Чуть царапает ногтями кожу на животе.  
Чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы, чуть втягивается живот и приподнимаются бедра.  
Девчоночье движение, и, кажется, Мидорима стесняется этого.  
Притягивает за шею и снова целует.  
Такао еще раз проводит пальцами по животу и опускается горячей ладонью на напряженный член.  
Чуть сжимает его через ткань пляжных шорт и двигает рукой в такт движениям языка у Шинтаро во рту.  
Опять сублимация, Шин-чан.  
Ему кажется, что Мидорима под ним сейчас либо задохнется, либо заработает гипервентиляцию.  
Он ловит губами его приглушенный стон, из-под ресниц разглядывает лихорадочный румянец на щеках и немного отстраняется.  
Шинтаро тянется за ним, и глаза его за очками такие растерянные, что Такао хочется плюнуть на все свои догадки.  
\- Это у тебя первый раз, да?  
Мидорима кивает, прячется за густой челкой и отодвигается.  
Ставит между собой и Такао невидимую стену отчуждения, привычную для всех и столь ненавистную самому Такао.  
\- Вставай!  
Такао протягивает ему руку, улыбается и поправляет Шин-чану очки.  
\- Я не собираюсь портить наш первый раз колючим песком и явным отсутствием уединения. Пойдем?  
Мидорима кивает, вспыхивает улыбкой, и Такао кажется, что он может продать левую почку за возможность всегда наблюдать эту улыбку

Наблюдать за Шинтаро со спины – удовольствие.  
Несмотря на свой рост, он двигается с почти нечеловеческой грацией.  
Кажется, что все его движения замедленные и ленивые, как у сытого хищника.  
Он даже со стояком умудряется двигаться так, что хочется просто встать и любоваться.  
Вместо этого Такао догоняет его, ловит за руку и переплетает их пальцы в прочный замок.  
Мидорима почти не краснеет, но в уголках рта прячется улыбка и взгляд из-под очков становится хитрым.  
До пансиона они доходят в полном молчании.  
Такао не хочется говорить, а Шинтаро никогда и не славился болтливостью.  
В небольшой комнате полумрак.  
От яркого солнца спасают плотные шторы, а от духоты – приоткрытые окна.  
Мидорима высвобождает руку.  
Скользит длинными пальцами по ладони Такао и улыбается.  
К нему снова возвращается уверенность, которую он немного растерял на пляже.  
Он тянется за поцелуем, наклоняется, нависает над Такао.  
Ловит губами недовольный выдох, проходится языком по рту, кладет руки на бедра и снова замирает.  
Ждет отклика.  
Согласия.  
Такао не нравится их разница в росте, не нравится приподниматься на носках и будто сдаваться Шинтаро, откидываясь на его обнимающие руки.  
Он делает несколько шагов к низкой кровати.  
Мидорима плотнее обхватывает его руками, забирается под футболку и пальцами ведет вдоль линии позвоночника.  
На будущее стоит запомнить, что спина – весьма эрогенная зона.  
Они почти падают на кровать, Шинтаро умудряется сесть на тонкое покрывало, и, когда Такао опускается сверху, им обоим кажется, что это чересчур.  
Это слишком.  
Даже скрытые несколькими слоями одежды, они чувствуют друг друга.  
Шинтаро немного отклоняется назад, запрокидывает голову, и Такао тянется к его шее.  
Целует и прикусывает бледную кожу, слизывает морскую соль и вкус теплого ветра.  
Мидорима жмурится, ладонями водит по спине в ответной ласке.  
У них снова частят сердца.  
Руки становятся неосторожными.  
Такао чуть сползает с коленей Шинтаро, проводит раскрытой ладонью по паху, губами ловит невнятный стон.  
Под ладонью чувствуется жар и напряжение.  
Мидорима улыбается, тянется длинными пальцами к ширинке Такао, смотрит в глаза и не выглядит сомневающимся, когда расстегивает молнию и кладет руку на напряженный член.  
Очень хочется закрыть глаза и полностью чувствовать.  
Происходящее здесь и сейчас - это не очередной его сон.  
Это реальность.  
Поэтому Такао приподнимает бедра навстречу теплой руке и чуть трется об нее.  
У него нахальные глаза, нахальная улыбка и нахальное тело.  
Шинтаро ведет от этой нахальности.  
Он поцелуями крадет улыбку, движениями пальцев закрывает глаза, собственным рваным дыханием ласкает тело.  
Кожа на пальцах почти сыплется от жара, воздух в комнате тяжелеет от запаха их жажды, лопнувшего ожидания, лихорадочного стука сердец.  
Такао хочется.  
Он сильнее прогибается в пояснице, чувствует себя чужим в собственном теле.  
Мидорима прикусывает шею, водит языком по бьющемуся пульсу, и его рука неуловимым движением оказываются под .  
Кажется, что на тонкой коже члена останутся ожоги от его осторожных и легких прикосновений.  
Такао жмурится, толкается в складывающиеся кольцом пальцы и слышит сам себя.  
Потерянный, жадный, рваный стон-выдох.  
Пальцы двигаются по всей длине члена, такие властные и аккуратные, что кончить хочется только от их ощущения.  
Большой палец обводит головку, движения кисти становятся немного быстрее.  
Такао плавится в густом мареве собственного желания, в ритме их пульса на двоих, в кажущихся черными глазах Шинтаро.  
Ни следа робости, которая была на пляже.  
Ни следа холодности, которая была всегда.  
Мидорима сейчас кажется почти волшебным, и Такао улыбается в поцелуй.  
Их языки двигаются в такт движениям руки.  
Снова сублимация, Шин-чан?  
\- Если мы сейчас же не начнем делать хоть что-нибудь, я просто сдохну, - Такао выдыхает это и рывками тянет футболку Шинтаро.  
Ему хочется касаться кожи, хочется чувствовать ее губами и пальцами.  
Ему просто хочется.  
Мидорима вдруг отстраняется, стаскивает с худощавого тела футболку и вытягивается на кровати.  
Показывает себя.  
Такао почти задыхается.  
Проводит ладонями по телу, забирается пальцами под шорты.  
Размазывает по головке выступившую смазку, втягивает в себя острый запах их общего возбуждения.  
Глаза Шинтаро закрываются.  
Такао сползает с него, опускается на колени и лицом трется об пах.  
Стягивает шорты вместе с бельем, проходится носом и губами по всей длине члена.  
Слизывает с головки вновь выступившую смазку и накрывает ее ртом.  
Мидорима комкает в ладонях покрывало и пытается сдержать непроизвольное движение тела.  
Бедра приподнимаются, и член проскальзывает в глубину рта  
Это почти нельзя вынести.  
Такао двигает губами в одном ему понятном ритме, языком оглаживает каждый сантиметр чувствительной плоти, немного надавливает зубами.  
В волосы вплетаются пальцы, его тянут наверх, и он выпускает член с влажным пошлым звуком.  
Шинтаро прижимает его к себе, укладывает на кровать и разворачивается боком.  
Они опять целуются, трутся друг об друга, как дикие коты, почти кусаются.  
Синхронным движением обхватывают друг друга и двигают руками.  
Такао внутри захлебывается от восторга, от удовольствия, от назойливого ощущения единства и приходит в себя, только почувствовав горячие капли на ладони.  
Мидорима снова выглядит смущенным, снова смотрит на него из-под челки и прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
Такао улыбается.  
Он сытый и довольный.  
Ему даже не хочется тянуться за салфетками или полотенцем, но Шинтаро делает все сам.  
В его движениях такое спокойное достоинство, что Такао хочется смеяться.  
Он притягивает к себе податливое тело, тычется носом в плечо и мажет губами по чуть влажной коже.  
Из-за этого его голос слышится невнятным сопением, но Мидорима понимает:  
\- В следующий раз мы доведем все до конца, ага?


	4. Мидорима Шинтаро/Такао Казунари, утешать после проигрыша Ракузану

Это хочется выплавить…  
Вырвать из тела, выскрести из-под кожи.  
Такао смотрит на Шинтаро и впивается ногтями в мякоть ладоней в попытке удержать это в себе.  
Ему хочется причинять боль.  
Реальную, физическую боль.  
Чтобы Шин-чан снова ожил, выбрался из своего льдистого кокона пораженчества.  
Чтобы выстуженные зеленые глаза вспыхнули, чтобы зрачки расширились от удивления, чтобы тонкие губы пропустили удивленное ругательство.  
Чтобы он перестал думать об этом чертовом Акаши, чтобы не вспоминал закончившуюся проигрышем игру с Ракузаном, чтобы он снова стал обычным.  
Такао хочется всего этого, но он лишь сильнее сжимает кулаки и отворачивается.  
Не смотрит, как Мидорима на автомате водит по телу мочалкой, как темнеют, намокая, ненормально зеленые волосы, как кровь с прокушенной губы смывается еле теплой водой.  
Такао хочется чем-нибудь разбить эту тишину, взрезать ее, как клинком, окрасить ее в цветограмму звука.  
Он поворачивается к Шинтаро, с минуту следит за его механическими движениями мочалкой по телу, представляет вместо нее свои руки и решается.  
Такао не старается скрыть свое присутствие, возвращается под струи воды и почти вплотную подходит к Шин-чану, прижимается к нему грудью и отбирает мочалку.  
Выливает на густую бахрому гель для душа, вспенивает и с почти материнской нежностью проводит по сведенным в судороге лопаткам, скользит пенной дорожкой вдоль позвоночника, оглаживает поясницу.  
Мидорима вздрагивает, на секунду приходит в себя и кидает на Такао такой отчаянный взгляд, что тот не сдерживается.  
Впечатывает несопротивляющегося Шинтаро в кафельную стену, прижимается к нему, впиваясь сильными пальцами в бока.  
\- Когда ты такой, мне хочется то ли трахнуть тебя, то ли выпустить тебе кишки, - шепчет он в чуть выступающую лопатку и прикусывает кожу.  
Тело под ним вздрагивает, приходит в движение, немного оживает.  
Как Железный Дровосек после машинного масла.  
Мидорима выгибает шею под неудобным углом, жилы напрягаются при движении, и Такао ведет от этого.  
Он приподнимается, проводит языком по выступающей мышце и кусает.  
\- Так что же… ты выбираешь? - Шин-чан сбивается, шепчет, в голосе проскальзывают болезненные нотки, но он не делает ни одной попытки вырваться.  
Такао зализывает место укуса, проводит языком по отметинам от зубов и слышит, как начинает разгоняться сердце Шинтаро, как частит пульс, как подводит дыхание, вырвавшееся с тихим всхлипом.  
Такао хочется быть нежным, хочется целовать каждый позвонок, хочется языком обводить каждую напряженную мышцу, пальцами гладить подрагивающий живот.  
Ему хочется оставлять синяки на светлой коже, схватить за волосы и тянуть, пока не хрустнут шейные позвонки, пальцами впиться в ребра и сжать до боли.  
Хочется вырвать это суматошное, живое сердце.  
Хочется поставить на колени и оттрахать, как в дешевом порнофильме.  
Хочется убить.  
В его голове слишком много «хочется», он путается, тонет в них, не может выбрать среди сотни правильных вариантов один.  
Такао опускается, как слепой кот, тычется носом и губами в спину Шинтаро, вылизывает кожу и сразу же отплевывается от пены.  
Приподнимает одну руку Мидоримы, ведет губами от предплечья до длинных пальцев, втягивает их в рот и кусает.  
Шин-чан охает, дергает рукой, и Такао кажется, что под зубами поползла кожа.  
Он выпускает пальцы изо рта, разворачивает Шинтаро лицом к себе и смотрит на его растерянное лицо.  
Любуется им прежде, чем потянуться к губам, прежде, чем закрыть глаза и не видеть таких явных признаков оттаивания.  
Такао прикусывает нижнюю губу Мидоримы, заставляет его приоткрыть рот и вылизывает его.  
Это не поцелуй, это что-то большее.  
Это подчинение.

***

Это зависимость.  
Шинтаро пытается отвечать на эту хаотичную ласку, но не успевает, не может подстроиться под отсутствующий ритм.  
Его потряхивает, мышцы на руках и животе напрягаются почти по собственной воле.  
В ожидании прикосновения, укуса, поцелуя, удара.  
Мидорима не открывает глаза, ему кажется, что это все не по-настоящему.  
Что, как только он посмотрит на распластывающего его по кафелю Такао, все исчезнет.  
Расколется и рухнет под ноги тонкими осколками, как стеклянные дома.  
Голова пустая, в ней звенит от напряжения, от предвкушения.  
В ней нет места их проигрышу, нет места ни для чего.  
Только Такао.  
Только его губы, зубы, руки.  
Такао оставляет в покое его рот, опускается губами к шее и проводит чувствительную линию от нижней челюсти до чуть выступающей ключицы.  
Горькая, как самый черный шоколад, нежность сквозит в каждом его жесте.  
В оглаживающих руках, в успокаивающих губах, в поверхностном дыхании.  
Шинтаро хочется подчиняться, хочется подставляться, хочется не думать.  
Когда Такао опускается перед ним на колени, получается не только не думать, он на секунду забывает, как дышать.  
Такао почти ничего не делает, только смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц и, словно раздумывая, касается члена самыми кончиками пальцев.  
Шинтаро прошибает дрожь, его самую малость выгибает, но Такао этого хватает.  
Он обнимает губами головку, вылизывает ее, как кошка сливки, не дает привыкнуть к себе – руки оглаживают напряженные мышцы на бедрах, язык выводит концентрические круги по чувствительной плоти.

***

Мидорима стонет на выдохе, и это настолько живой звук, что мозги у Такао почти отключаются.  
Он пальцами проводит по внутренней стороне бедра Шин-чана, собирает остатки пены и проскальзывает ими между ягодиц, проводит, чуть надавливая, по входу и вбирает член до середины.  
Мидорима теряется в ощущениях, Такао чувствует это.  
Он выпускает член изо рта, оставляет только головку и на пробу касается ее языком.  
Шин-чан не шевелится, только дрожит, и от этого его снова хочется укусить.  
Такао даже не сразу заметил, как желание причинить боль, расколоть лед и оживить Шинтаро сменилось на дикую нежность, на желание отвлечь и доставить удовольствие.  
Всегда так…  
Такао гладит чувствительную головку языком, как слепой, касается пальцами бедренной косточки и сам начинает расслабляться.  
Его отпускает и этот психанутый Акаши, и их проигрыш, и окаменевший Шин-чан.  
Такао поднимается с коленей, обхватывает голову Шинтаро и тянет к себе.  
Целует, целует со вкусом, с упоением, с торопливой и жадной лаской языков, с прикусыванием губ, со смешивающимся на двоих тяжелым дыханием.  
Мидорима опускает одну руку к их членам, но Такао отталкивает ее.  
Он хочет все сделать сам, хочет, чтобы Шин-чан кончил из-за него.  
Такао одной рукой сильнее цепляется за шею Шинтаро, второй обхватывает оба члена и ловит губами тихий стон.  
Его начинает затапливать, кончики пальцев немеют, и, когда Такао открывает глаза, он видит, что с Шин-чаном происходит то же самое.  
Мидорима щурится, как сонный кот, на каждом вдохе облизывает губы, прикусывает их.  
В глазах ни капли разумности, только жажда, голод, жизнь.  
\- Сейчас, - хрипит от долгого молчания Такао и чувствует, что Шин-чан выгибается.  
Их тянет друг к другу навстречу, выплескивает друг на друга, они оседают вязкими каплями на мокрых телах друг друга - и так и должно быть.  
Такао проводит пальцами по отметинам своих зубов, прижимается к Шинтаро и шепчет ему куда-то в грудную клетку:  
\- Живой… Теперь ты живой, Шин-чан.


	5. Мидорима Шинтаро/Такао Казунари, первый поцелуй

Все случается в первый раз.  
Ты делаешь первый шаг, говоришь первое слово, первый раз смотришь на звездопад, первый раз влюбляешься, первый раз целуешься.  
Все случается первый раз.  
Такао размышляет об этом, пока Мидорима разглядывает свои пальцы.  
Шинтаро не смотрит на него, а вот Такао наоборот – просто не может отвести взгляд.  
Шин-чан может прятать глаза за стеклами очков, может завешиваться челкой, может опускать голову и замирать как животное на автостраде.  
Такао обладает особенным даром – он видит все.  
Видит, как на щеках проступают бледные пятна румянца, видит, как учащается ритм сердца и начинает волноваться тонкая ниточка пульса на шее, видит, как расширяются зрачки.  
Реакция организма на выработку фенилэтиламина, реакция Шинтаро на его слова.  
Такао цепляет пальцами ткань школьного пиджака, притягивает себя к Шин-чану, скользит ладонями по поджавшемуся животу, плотным полотном рубашки и обнимает за бедра.  
Мидорима секунду смотрит на него и глаза у него теплые и спокойные.  
Все в порядке.  
Все так, как должно быть.  
Шин-чан обхватывает его голову ладонями, проводит большими пальцами вдоль шейных позвонков, остальными зарывается в волосы и тянет на себя.  
Тянется сам.  
Закрывает глаза и целует.  
Проводит языком по верхней губе, втягивает ее в рот, чуть прикусывает и выпускает.  
Такао ластится к нему как капризный кот.  
Руками оглаживает напряженную спину, зарывается пальцами под ремень и вытягивает рубашку.  
Ему хочется горячей кожи, хочется ощущения гладкости под загрубевшими кончиками пальцев.  
Глаза закрываются сами, Такао выдыхает с шумом и возвращает поцелуй.  
Очерчивает языком нижнюю губу, втягивает ее в рот.  
Шин-чан вкусный, теплый, мягкий, самую малость податливый.  
Шинтаро отвечает на эту осторожную ласку, пальцами гладит затылок и выступающий позвонок.  
Не дает отстраниться, даже когда кончается дыхание.  
Лишь разрывает поцелуй, улыбается как наркоман, смотрит Такао в глаза.  
Они молчат, они дышат друг другом, они касаются друг друга и Такао на сто процентов уверен, что это самая правильная в мире вещь.


	6. Хьюга Джупей/Айда Рико, Once upon a Christmas

1.  
Может, склонный к паранойе папа-тренер и растит каждую вторую японскую девочку-школьницу, но друг, который не может ослушаться прямого приказа, попадается не каждой. В этом плане Рико оказалась уникальной.  
Она еще раз обошла по кругу застывшего натянутой струной Хьюгу, провела пальцами по одеревеневшим мышцам вытянутой руки, вздохнула и продолжила как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- При броске ты даешь слишком большую нагрузку на запястье. Вместо того чтобы воспользоваться кинетикой мяча и просто придать ему направление, ты стараешься вложить в движение дополнительную силу. Поэтому запястья до сих пор твое слабое место. Ты просто не даешь им отдыхать.  
Вытянувшееся лицо Хьюги стоило всех ее тридцатисекундных душевных метаний. Вытянувшееся лицо и благодарный взгляд стоили всех ее метаний в принципе. Рико улыбнулась ему, сложила руки под грудью и без прежней бодрости в голосе попросила:  
\- Отомри, пожалуйста, Хьюга. У меня мороз по коже от тебя такого идет. Даю тебе полчаса на душ и переодевание.  
2.  
Они устроились в ближайшей к школе забегаловке, взяли себе молочные коктейли, жареную картошку и гамбургеры. Влияние привыкшего к такой еде Кагами давало о себе знать. Сели так, чтобы видеть почти весь зал и при этом оставаться в тени. Конспирация, черт возьми. Рико поперхнулась коктейлем от таких мыслей и тут же получила ощутимый тычок под лопатки. Истеричная смешинка исчезла, будто ее и не было. Хьюга уселся на стул, вытянул длинные ноги в проход и с наслаждением вгрызся в гамбургер. Лицо у него было как всегда спокойное, в чем-то даже отстраненное и холодное.  
\- Что ты об этом думаешь? У тебя такое лицо, словно ты пытаешься в уме доказать теорему Ферма, - Хьюга смотрел на нее как буддистский монах и где-то в глубине души Рико даже позавидовала ему.  
В голове вспыхнуло его растерянное лицо, когда вынужденное подчиниться приказу тело застыло в неудобной позе. Зависть тут же испарилась, но на ее месте возникло обжигающее чувство жалости. Казалось, что сейчас покатятся слезы и после первого же всхлипа она уже не сможет успокоиться.  
\- Ты ведь не собираешься меня жалеть? Я с этим почти всю жизнь, тут ничего не поделаешь. Привык уже, - Хьюга не поднимал на нее взгляд, предпочитая разглядывать крошки от гамбургера и смятые упаковки, чем ее расстроенное и немного недоверчивое выражение лица.  
Рико фыркнула и насупилась. Ей хотелось чем-то помочь, как-то посочувствовать. Вместо этого Хьюга пытался не дать ей разреветься от беспомощной обиды на весь мир.  
\- Как ты это терпишь? Я бы сошла с ума, как только смогла осознать, что со мной происходит, а ты… - она не закончила предложение и лишь махнула рукой. – Это нельзя исправить как-то?  
\- Ну, разве что загадать желание на Рождество. Этого я, кажется, еще не пробовал, - впервые за весь вечер Хьюга улыбнулся от души и с протяжным вздохом развалился на стуле. – Обещай, что не будешь использовать это на тренировках. Убьешь еще ненароком.  
Рико вспыхнула под его насмешливым взглядом и в отместку пнула под столом длинную ногу. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь дурацкое и никак не связанное с этим странным разговором, продолжить развивать легкость, которую породила улыбка Хьюги. Вместо этого Айда сложила руки в замок и, устроив на них подбородок, почти шепотом произнесла:  
\- Рождество через два дня.  
\- Ты хороший друг, Рико. Спасибо тебе…  
3.  
\- Объясни мне, как это действует, - Рико потыкала в воздух палочками для еды и нацелилась на сашими из тунца, которое тут уже ушло из-под ее носа. – Дзюмпей!  
Хьюга прекратил жевать краденого тунца и с удивлением посмотрел на нее. Они были хорошими друзьями с первого класса старшей школы, но по имени она его никогда не называла. Почему решила изменить это сейчас?  
Он помотал головой, немного влажные после тренировки волосы встопорщились как иголки молодого ежа, а очки съехали на кончик носа. Рико с почти убийственным вниманием осмотрела его, но промолчала. Только устроила подбородок на сцепленных пальцах и продолжила ждать ответа.  
Хьюга откашлялся, сложил на тарелку палочки для еды и, скопировав позу Рико, заговорил:  
\- Это началось, когда мне было три года. Может я был таким всегда, кто знает? Просто однажды мне сказали что-то вроде «Дзюмпей, замолчи! » и я замолчал. Прям на середине слова, словно мне сдавило легкие, и воздух застрял где-то между горлом и зубами. Помню, я тогда испугался ощущения немоты, а не того, что замолчал против своей воли. В три года на самом деле многое кажется не таким важным и страшным, как потом. Бабушка первая поняла, что это не моя новая шутка и заволновалась. Она у меня очень суеверная, знаешь ли. Потащила по каким-то своим подружкам-колдуньям, потом в храм к настоятелю. Никто не помогал, никто не верил. Поэтому мы попытались решить все сами. Начали исследовать эту… это наваждение. Я могу игнорировать любые просьбы, в которых нет моего имени или фамилии, то есть незнакомые люди на улицах мне не грозят. Я не могу себя убить – сброситься с крыши или вскрыть вены, или еще что-нибудь…  
\- Это вы тоже с бабушкой проверяли? – с явным беспокойством поинтересовалась Рико.  
\- Нет, это я сам. В средней школе еще, - отмахнулся Хьюга и продолжил, - Так вот, убить себя или совершить что-нибудь на что не хватает моих способностей я тоже не могу. В принципе, оно не так уж и напрягало до определенного момента.  
\- До того, в который ты проверил, можешь ли себя убить? – догадалась Рико и сжала челюсти. – Рассказывай!  
\- Ты меня просишь или приказываешь? – Хьюга поднял лицо с переплетенных пальцев и нахмурился.  
\- Я внимательный слушатель, Хьюга. Ты мой друг. Поэтому я тебя прошу…  
Хьюга откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки на груди и в сторону произнес:  
\- Не хочу…  
\- Значит, обойдусь, - проворчала Рико и потянулась за пакетиком сока.  
Еле слышное «Спасибо» она просто проигнорировала. Они же друзья, в конце концов. У всех могут быть свои тайны и то, о чем они не хотят рассказывать. Ее это совсем не волновало, ага.  
4.  
\- Сегодня Рождество…Может, отменим тренировку? – Рико не поднимала глаза на команду, ей хватило волны пораженного шепота, которую сменила почти абсолютная тишина.  
Смотреть на парней, которые только что вышли из раздевалки и в лоб получили такую фразу, ей не очень хотелось. Ей хотелось одолжить на время у Куроко его аномальную незаметность и сбежать из спортзала.  
\- Хорошая идея! Можем где-нибудь посидеть всей командой, расслабиться. Зимний чемпионат не за горами, но ведь и отдыхать тоже надо!  
Рико послала благодарный взгляд на семпая и улыбнулась. Парни начали расслабляться, с шумом потянулись обратно и только Хьюга остался возле нее. Крайнее удивление сменилось улыбкой и понимающим смешком. Он положил ей руку на плечо, немного сжал и, не говоря ни слова, направился в раздевалку. Вот так просто…  
Рико выскочила из спортзала, на ходу набрала сообщение Теппею и побежала к выходу. Может, в их стране и нет Рождества, может и загадывать желание по правилам она не умеет, но та немного жуткая, толкающая к самым нелепым и иногда безумным поступкам, слепая и неумолимая вера толкала ее вперед. Заставляла нестись сломя голову мимо учеников и преподавателей, гнала мимо яркой вывески метро к обезлюдевшему парку. Рико остановилась только перед входом, уперлась руками в колени и попыталась отдышаться. Где-то в груди поселилось теплое и пушистое ощущение уверенности.  
\- Я смогу, - прошептала Рико сама себе, прошла к небольшому фонтанчику почти у входа и закинула лицо к небу, - Пожалуйста!  
Самого важного словами не скажешь. Самое важное говорят сердце и душа. Рико сложила руки у груди и заполошной птицей повторяла про себя.  
«Я хочу, чтобы Дзюмпей стал нормальным. Я так этого хочу…»  
На зажмуренные веки упало что-то холодное. Упало и тут же крохотной капелькой скатилось на щеку. Рико открыла глаза и улыбнулась. Протянула руки к небу и закружилась. Совсем как ребенок.  
Хьюга улыбнулся, вышел из-за дерева и поймал ее в форменный пиджак. Айда запрокинула голову и улыбнулась ему.  
\- Знаешь, я…  
\- Завтра проверим, - перебил ее Хьюга и притянул к себе, обнял и уткнулся носом в макушку, прошептал: - С Рождеством тебя!  
\- Ага, и тебя…


End file.
